


Irresistible

by Alicia99



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Guilt, Hardcore (I guess), Light Sadism, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless PWP, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia99/pseuds/Alicia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" kaneki should have known coming to Uta's shop alone was a mistake but regrettably, there was nothing he could do now. The boy had seen Uta lock the door behind them. He had seen how  quickly Uta had flipped the sign to closed. He had tried to suppress his fears, told himself that the ghoul was simply preventing any human customers from coming in. But now there was no denying it; this ghoul had… intentions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before we all get started on this little adventure, please note that this is the two piece, non con fic between Uta and kaneki which I swore I'd never write. I don't really feel comfortable with the idea of non con. I don't condone rape and I sure as hell hope nobody who is under 18 or really sensitive reads this. 
> 
> I can't justify writing this. It just came out of nowhere. Please comfort me and tell me I'm not a bad person..  
> Thankyou. . .

_Slowly Uta slowly_ ’

The mask maker bit the inside of his mouth as he traced a finger along the delicate hinge of kaneki's jaw. Black eyes narrowed, pierced by a bloody Scarlett which seemed to grow more intense by the second.

'He’s only young.. he’s scared. He’s vulnerable’

An abrupt sigh seeped from now bruised and swollen lips whilst Uta’s tongue swept out to taste his own blood. A quiet grunt of discontent ensued.

It just wasn't enough. He just needed him; just wanted him so badly.

“So, kaneki kun do you have a partner?”

_Shit_

Kaneki jerked forwards suddenly in the chair as if Uta's question had somehow scalded his skin. Uta froze up and keenly observed as the boy’s muscles tensed under his shirt. Kaneki’s teeth ground together nervously. A tiny smile dared to twitch at the mask-maker's carefully controlled expression.

This was too good to be happening; to be sitting right here in his shop, too good. Uta just had to let himself have a little fun. How could he not?

“Uhh- n-no I don’t Uta-san”  
Kaneki had began to rub his palms together at some point during the silence awaiting his answer. He tried hard to keep his hands rigid for they threatened to tremble at the suggestive streak in the other’s words. A bead of sweat glistened above a stiff brow. He should have known coming here alone was a mistake but regrettably, there was nothing he could do now. Kaneki had seen Uta lock the door behind them. He had seen how quickly Uta had flipped the sign to closed. He had tried to suppress his fears, told himself that the ghoul was simply preventing any human customers from coming in. But now there was no denying it; this ghoul had… intentions.

Suddenly, the boy flinched as he could feel long, dark hair sliding down over his collarbone and onto his chest. Uta was sure enough crouching down, face pressed close to his little customer’s. He relished in the warmth radiating from the half-ghoul’s flushed cheeks, and chuckled lightly to himself. It was a sound which could make even the most cocky and arrogant ghoul's tremble discretely in their stance.

“Oh… really? But a boy like you kaneki-kun, I can imagine, is very popular with the ladies”  
It was more of a taunting hush than an inquiry, and kaneki felt the words sting the shell of his ear and leave little tingles trailing down his neck.

He swallowed down the tremor in his voice and rocked from side to side gently in his chair.  
“No.. U-uta San, actually… I-i’ve never had a girlfriend”

Kaneki had infact never even been on a proper date until the dubious night with rize, if that even counted. Undoubtedly it was an admittance which the half-ghoul was not proud of, however he wondered if Uta would back down a little once it was aired. After all kaneki was no good for ‘messing around’ with if he had no experience… was he?

No Shit. He wasn't good at all. He was _agonisingly, delectably perfect._

_He was just too innocent._

“U-uta?”

The ghoul’s head jerked forwards momentarily. Heavily tattooed forearms crossed over each other and came to rest on the top of kaneki's chair stilling any movement. He hadn't been conscious of the seconds passing the other’s confession in which his gaze had glazed distantly over and his fantasies had risen up to shroud it. He knew that he shouldn't be taking advantage of the younger ghoul; Christ, kaneki had to be scarred for life already in his position, but Uta had never been one for morality.

The world which resided behind Uta’s eyes had never seen morals anyway. The world was cruel and inhumane. Ghoul's were believed to be monsters, and humans had trained and moulded themselves into monsters in order to annihilate them. It was a constant battle of fire on fire and Uta had spent so many evenings fretting it over alone behind a cup of coffee; too many.

Whenever Uta did retire for the night he would often face bottomless dreams of living an ignorant low life. Had he been born human, perhaps he would have managed it. He’d have stayed out of the CCG force. Of course, he’d always be vigilant but he wouldn't have needed to fight. He wouldn't have needed to kill innocent, living, breathing and thinking people; human or ghoul. He could have gone to college and studied whatever he wanted without paranoia constantly itching at him. He could have had friends to to sit with, chat with and eat with, but no. He had to have been born a ghoul.

And now this tiny, fragile little university boy had arrived straight out of his perfectly cushy and shallow little world. Did he really expect to be welcomed into the ghoul community with open arms? _Fuck no._ Kaneki would never understand its pain. He would never know true sorrow.

At least that was how Uta saw it.

Beautiful little Kaneki could take this. Perhaps it would be an eye-opener. A little rough would do him good.

The mask-maker's chest pressed more firmly into said boy's back now, and his tone darkened.

“Ka- ne- ki, you know… that’s no good for someone in your position.”

The anxious half-ghoul sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. He could feel hands, cold against his burning skin, threading through his hair and sliding off his precious eyepatch. He could smell Uta’s cologne, a bitter, musky scent. He couldn't quite place it but it was strong; almost a little too overpowering, and his nose wrinkled up in anxiety.

As kaneki's head swayed ever-so-subtly towards the side of which was not coming to be interrogated by the older figure, his heart sank a tiny fraction further. He caught sight of a small cabinet next to him and saw that Uta had already dropped his tape measure and notes down over it.

“A boy like you needs someone to take care of him… does he not?”

Uta was full-time smirking now as those long fingers traipsed down to kaneki’s jaw once again, this time tilting it to face his own. It was a gentle motion, reserved usually for lovers and those to be but of course Kaneki complied. He was sure that things wouldn't have to stay gentle if Uta did not get his way.

There were probably a thousand different ways in which Uta could murder kaneki on the spot, none taking more than a few seconds. Christ, kaneki hadn't even started training his body yet. He knew better than to resist the other’s advances.

Instead he sat motionless and stiff, save for his chest which heaved in short, stark compressions and his toes which curled up inside his sneakers.

Their lips were almost touching now and Uta could feel kaneki’s erratic breaths hitting his face. He stared at the other's scrunched-up expression in amusement, sliding his hand back round to kaneki's nape and softly playing with strands of silky hair there.

Uta would have loved to sink his teeth deep into that pale, creamy flesh until it bled for him and the other screamed for him to stop. He imagined kaneki streaming with tears and begging him to spare his life. It was an alluring picture; so enticing.

Look at me my little kaneki-kun~ I could make you feel so good~”

Without warning, the ghoul’s tongue darted out to stroke the half-ghoul’s bottom lip whilst skilled fingers tugged more firmly at his hair.

Kaneki shuddered violently and his head dropped back, away from that wandering tongue. Closed eyes burst open in shock and Uta was thrilled to at last see the boy’s pupil’s, all beautifully dark and dilated for him. Whether this was solely due to the paralysing fear spreading through his bloodstream or not, didn't matter.

“That’s what you want isn’t it sweetheart?”, Uta’s lips whispered sinisterly against his throat before grazing his teeth lightly down the pale expanse of nerves. The hand on kaneki's nape had widened it's reach now and was squeezing firmly down on the muscles either side of the boy’s neck, feeling the hot surge of his pulse.

When kaneki did not voice a response the grip tightened.

 _Yes, it definitely was too late for escaping now_.

Before kaneki could let out a yelp of disapproval, (or even breathe for that matter), he sure enough found his wrists pinned firmly to the arms of the chair, locked in Uta’s iron grip. The ghoul had spun the seat round and was launching a fully fledged attack on the half-ghoul’s lips. There was no way that it could have possibly been called a kiss. It was more like some kind of frenzied claiming ritual; at least that was how the younger interpreted it. Uta was grasping the back of kaneki’s head, practically grinding their faces together. Meanwhile Kaneki felt Uta’s slick wet organ probe him; across the roof of his mouth, in the sensitive crevice under his tongue, over his teeth, against the inside of his cheek.

Kaneki’s thoughts were thrown up into a whirlwind until he could no longer focus on a single one. He would only feel; only lay victim to the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body. Heavily tattooed fingers were soon running up his chest, and back down again to hook under the boy's shirt. A long trail of saliva hung between the pair’s mouths as Uta finally Iet them break apart, and kaneki gasped hurriedly for air. He was hyperventilating now, even more so than he’d predicted he would. There was something about the ghoul’s movements which just petrified him. They were quick, and frenzied and merciless. They were predatory.

Sputtering and almost choking he felt the hold on his head release and once again, he threw it to the side, away from the other’s glare. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest now, as if equally desperate to escape from this shop as he was. Before he knew it, tears were sure enough pricking at his vision and the shop walls and furniture became little more than a watery blur.

Uta groaned, using his free hand to help pull the boy’s shirt over his head and drop it, in a crumpled pile on the floor. His eyebrows raised as he heard the boy let out a quiet sob and shiver at the cold air on his skin. Narrowing his eyes a hand reached out to softly wipe at the flood painting kaneki’s cheeks. The other meanwhile, fell to the boy's thigh and started to massage it in small circles.

Quickly, kaneki's stifled sobs had bled into a low trickle of sound. Shaky fists clenched and rose up weakly in an attempt to cover his distraught face and his leg quivered below Uta’s hold. He wept almost soundlessly, save for the occasional whimper. He wondered if Uta was mad with him now, and his legs shook a little more violently.

“Oh my darling Kaneki-kun.. what on earth could be wrong?”

Kaneki wished with all his might that the ghoul would show a slithering of mercy. All he longed for was to be left alone, for Uta to keep his hands… and all other things to himself, and to maybe even feel some remorse for ambushing the terrified half-ghoul instead of taking his measurements. Uta’s tone was still teasing though and kaneki knew that he had better stop crying soon. Nevertheless, his raw emotions seemed to spill out and fill the room against his will.

“Pl-please d-don’t hurt me Uta-san… I, I don’t, I can’t”

Ah, yes. He was so endearing this way. _So vulnerable._

Pacing himself, Uta began to slide his hand further up the boy’s thigh before suddenly gripping the boy’s neck yet again with the other. He clenched down tighter this time though and it was this, combined with the harsh shock of the action which forced Uta back into kaneki's line of vision. He would have the boy's full attention while he ravished his body. He had decided now and there was no turning back. Swiftly, his face closed in once again on the half-ghoul’s defeated one and his expression grew the most viscous that kaneki had seen so far.

“Oh kaneki, I'm not going to hurt you, so long as you're a good boy for me, that is”, Uta used the hand on kaneki's thigh to pull the boy's legs apart, “I told you, didn't I? I’m going to make you feel good.” His hand slid up to the top of the boy’s thigh and groped it firmly, whilst his head lowered. His hot breaths spread like forest fires down kaneki's bare chest. “Infact, we’re going to make each other feel good”

On uttering his last word Uta swiped his tongue across one one kaneki’s pert nipples whilst his palm progressed to reach the small, confused half erection in kaneki's pants. He cupped it through the fabric and began to stroke it languidly. Kaneki's whimpers grew louder but Uta didn't mind. He revelled in the frightened and humiliating little noises. He supposed it was pretty sadistic but they all went straight to his groin. He kept toying with kaneki's nipple, licking and even sucking on it in intervals. He could feel the little bud hardening under his ministrations.

Eventually, kaneki's sobs began to sound more like strangled moans of pleasure and the mask-maker dropped his hand down from the boy’s throat and directed it's attention on his other nipple, taking it between his finger and thumb and softly caressing it. Kaneki’s length was bulging in Uta’s hand now and the ghoul growled it approval. His kakugan shone brightly and he could see that kaneki’s had also appeared albeit reluctantly. His lone eye now glowed with intensity as he watched Uta, haphazardly; helplessly. Even kaneki knew that the kakugan only appeared in two instances: when ghouls were either really hungry, or really really turned on.

He grimaced, still lightheaded from the way Uta had grabbed his throat. His knuckles were white as his hands were now gripping the armrests of the chair, as if for dear life. The half-ghoul's face contorted into a mixture of expressions which all felt rather foreign to him, while Uta had his fun. He couldn't make sense of why but before long he was struggling to keep his hips still since they seemed to buck upwards on their own accord. Kaneki didn't want to pant and rut himself against Uta’s hand, but god, it did feel good. Whatever Uta was doing felt god damn intoxicating. He supposed it was inevitable in the end, since he was a virgin and had never let anyone touch him in the places which Uta was.

Uta sighed heavily.

“My, my Kaneki-kun, who knew you could be so lewd?”

He was even hotter under the collar now. He had wanted the boy the second he’d set foot in the store, but this, this was something else. Kaneki's chest glistened with sweat as he blushed up to his ears with embarrassment, almost mewling with need. The boy could deny it all he wanted afterwards but Uta heard that cry of discontent as he broke away to strip his own shirt, and he saw the relieved look on kaneki's little features as he returned to undo the button on his jeans. Kaneki’s gaze was fixated in utter awe on the ghoul's nimble fingers, slowly undoing his zipper and pushing the pants down his legs. Hell, he even shifted his hips up in the chair in order to help him. Kaneki was more than glad to expose his underwear, damp with precum and pleading for attention.

Uta could smell it. The boy had never been touched this way before. The boy was desperate. Uta thought he smelled good; really good.

Dragging his thumb lightly over kaneki's shaft through the thin material he smirked. The half-ghoul was doing that futile thing again, where he bit down on his fist in order to avoid voicing any of his arousal. He threw him a rather smug and knowing look. He wondered how far he could push the younger who was crumbling before him. This would be.. interesting.


End file.
